La carta de Ymir
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Había una sola cosa de la que estaban 100% seguros. La carta de Ymir contenía un mensaje oculto, uno que era su deber descifrar por el bien de la humanidad. Sin embargo, los resultados no eran exactamente lo que esperaban... [Crack] [T por culpa de Levi]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: ®** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **La carta de Ymir**_

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que la carta no tiene un mensaje oculto? —preguntó con suavidad Armin, tomando asiento.

La reunión con los altos mandos de la milicia había finalizado, y ahora los últimos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento se hallaban reunidos a solas con la joven reina, Historia Reiss. (¿O más bien Fritz…?)

—Ya se lo preguntamos —intervino Jean, sin mucho ánimo—, y dice que no.

—No parece ser de su estilo… —se disculpó Castellano, apenada.

—Sin embargo, no podemos descartar nada —habló Hange—. Lo estuvimos hablando, y Química estuvo de acuerdo en dejarnos leer la carta y buscar algún indicio que pudiera sernos de ayuda.

Física asintió, demostrando su aprobación, y le extendió las hojas a Hange. Esta tomó asiento, y tomando papel y tinta, comenzó a leer y garabatear sus notas. El grupo esperó paciente, una, dos, tres horas, mientras la nueva jefa de la Legión leía. En ocasiones le sangraba la nariz, como si estuviera viendo el yaoi de la temporada, en otras fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la nariz y torcía la boca, como si estuviera descifrando algo importante.

El resto del grupo permaneció inusualmente callado, prestando atención a lo que la cuatro ojos hacía, creando una tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con una de esas cuchillas filosas que usaba la Legión para enviar los titanes al otro barrio. Las cosas habrían seguido así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, hasta que Levi se cansó de todo el asunto y le arrebató la carta a la gafotas.

—¡A la mierda con esto! —exclamó, bueno, a su manera flemática y carente de entonación—. ¿Por qué #$%& te tardas tanto?

Hange despertó como de una ensoñación, y se disculpó con una sonrisa boba.

—Perdón, estaba pensando en todos los fanfics y doujinshis que podríamos vender con esto.

Levi se llevó la mano a la frente, y ahogó otra maldición que es preferible no nombrar.

—Serás… Ya déjate de idioteces y dinos qué descubriste.

—Bien —comenzó la aludida, sujetándose las gafas al estilo anime—. El mensaje que descubrí parece algo confuso, y hasta el mensaje en sí mismo podría estar encriptado. He analizado el tamaño de su letra, la cantidad de espacio que deja entre cada palabra, la sangría que utiliza y el interlineado. También el tipo de fuente, parece hiragana al revés, empleando _comic sans ms_ , pero no estoy segura. Podría ser _chiller_ también, o incluso una fuente desconocida que…

—¡Oh por todas las murallas ve al maldito grano! —se quejó Levi, aburrido de oírla parlotear de cosas que realmente no venían al caso.

—Por favor continúe, Comandante Hange —solicitó Geografía, antes de que Levi perdiera la paciencia y la ahorcara allí mismo.

—Bueno, bueno, el mensaje en sí es muy corto y no parece tener mucho sentido, pero creo que si lo analizamos detenidamente, tomando en cuenta los símbolos fonéticos de cada palabra, y escudriñándolo en un sentido poético…

—Hange —advirtió Levi, y Armin se hizo a un lado para que no le salpicara la sangre.

—…podemos concluir que el mensaje oculto es este:

«A Reiner le huelen los pies. Zeke está bueno. El titán cuadrúpedo tiene mal aliento.»

—¡Pero qué…! —exclamó Jean, sin poder creer semejante disparate.

Eren casi suelta una carcajada, pero se contuvo a duras penas tapándose la boca. Mikasa no reaccionó, como el personaje frío y monótono que se supone que es, y Armin se sostenía la cabeza repitiendo "no puede ser, no puede ser, ese no puede ser el mensaje".

—Dame eso —demandó Levi, pero Hange no le hizo caso.

—¡Es verdad! —se defendió— ¡Véanlo por ustedes mismos!

«Querida Historia. **A** hora mismo **REINER** está a mi lado. Me vigila mientras escribo _esta carta_ de amor. Qué tipo tan fastidioso, nunca cambia. Pero me prometió que te entregaría esta carta. En aquel momento, me hubiese gustado pagar **LE** s por haberme salvado. Lamento eso. Nunca los habría escogido por encima de ti. Pronto estaré muerta. Pero no tengo remordimientos. No tenía nombre. Ni tampoco sabía quién me dio a luz o dónde nací. Pero sí recuerdo que era una mendiga. Un día, apareció un **H** ombre y me dio **U** n nombr **E**. De ahí en ade **L** ante, todos com **EN** zaron a llamarme "Ymir". Bien, para ti tal vez no es un nombre raro. Después, y solo por eso, recibí una cama cómoda y comida. Pero no fue solo eso. **LOS** adultos simplemente decidieron arrodillarse a mis **PIES** y adorarme. El hombre que me había dado un nombre comen **Z** ó a v **E** stirse **C** on ropa **E** legante y siempre **ESTA** ba de **BUEN** hum **O** r. Confieso que también yo me sentía muy bien. Estaba f **EL** iz de poder darles a las personas gozo y felicidad cumpliendo mi rol. Al menos, eso era lo que creía. Fue por eso que seguí in **T** erpretando a "Ymir". Aun cuando la gen **T** e comenzó **A** llamarme "demo **N** io"… seguí interpretando a "Ymir". Aun **CUA** n **D** o el hombre que me había dado un nombre dijo "ella me ha engañado"… seguí inte **R** pretando a "Ymir". Porq **U** e **PE** nsé que **D** e esa f **O** rma _podría salvarlos a todos_ , pero… a causa de mi exis **T** enc **I** a **EN** **E** ste **M** undo la gente comenzó **A L** anzarme rocas. Mi cuerpo se volvió un símbolo _y_ fue cubierto por ell **A** s. De cierta forma, so **L** o somos pedazos de carne mov **IÉN** donos en círculos y haciendo ruido en el mundo. Nues **T** ras vidas n **O** _tiene_ n _un significado especial_. Es verdad. Ninguno. Y es por eso que pienso que este mundo es maravilloso. Cuando abrí mis ojos otra vez, había una libertad sempiterna. Y estoy viva hasta el día de hoy porque sigo hacia adelante desde ese punto. Sin remordimientos. Lo que intentaba decir… siendo sincera… no puedo casarme todavía contigo. Tuya, Ymir.»

—¡Esto no tiene ni puto sentido! —señaló Levi, enojado. Esa loca les había hecho perder tres horas para nada—. ¡Y aquí ni siquiera dice "Zeke", dice "Zece"! —añadió, señalando una parte determinada de la carta.

—Eso es porque esa "c" se lee en transcripción fonética de acuerdo a su función en esa palabra —se defendió Hange, retomando la carta—. Ves, "con" se convierte en "kon" y así tenemos la K de Zeke.

Levi se llevó la mano a la frente por segunda vez en ese día y vaya que eso era todo un récord. Eren se encogió en su silla, acojonado y temiendo que el enano se fuera a desquitar con él. El tipo daba unas palizas…

—Si me permite, Comandante —intervino Armin respetuosamente, temiendo desatar la ira de Levi—. Quisiera darle un vistazo.

—No sé para qué vas a examinarla, si ya he descifrado el mensaje oculto. Es muy claro. Reiner tiene pecueca, Zeke le pone mucho a Ymir, y el titán que va a gatas necesita una menta. No sé qué más podría salir de allí —explicó Hange encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por favor —esta vez fue Inglés—. Armin siempre ha sido muy bueno con estas cosas, creo que él podría ayudar.

Acompañado de su petición, sonrió angelicalmente como toda buena niña popu de shoujo barato, de esa forma que derrite a chicos y chicas por igual. Los presentes se rindieron ante tamaña muestra de moesidad –lolita-kawaii, excepto Levi y Mikasa porque les vale madre todo.

—Bien, denme unos minutos y veré qué puedo encontrar —se comprometió Armin tomando las hojas.

En esta ocasión, descifrar el mensaje no tomó mucho. Armin era todo un geniecillo digno de su propia empresa informática, así que pudo encontrar rápidamente el mensaje oculto. Borró los énfasis en negrita que Hange había usado para resaltar las letras de su supuesto mensaje, y marcó los suyos para que todos lo pudieran notar.

—¡Listo! —anunció el rubio kawaii, y procedió a mostrar la carta con sus propias anotaciones. Hange se hizo a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

«Querida Historia. Ahora mismo Reiner está a mi lado. Me vigila mientras escribo _esta carta_ de amor. Qué tipo **T** an fastidioso, nunca cambia. Pe **R** o me prometió q **U** e te entregaría esta carta. En aquel **M** omento, me hubiese gustado **P** agarles **P** o **R** haberm **E** **S** alvado. Lamento eso. Nunca los habría escog **ID** o por **EN** cima de **T** i. Pronto **E** staré muerta. Pero no tengo remordimientos. No tenía nombre. Ni tampoco sa **B** ía qu **I** én me dio a **L** uz o dónde nací. Pero sí recuerdo que era una mendiga. Un día, apareció un hombre y me dio un nombre. De ahí en ade **L** ant **E** , **T** odos comenzaron a llamarm **E** "Ymir". Bien, para ti tal vez no es un nombre raro. **DE** spués, y solo por eso, re **CI** bí una cama cómoda y comida. P **E** ro **n** o fue solo eso. Los adultos simplemente decidieron arrodillarse a mis pies **Y** **A** dorarme. El hombre que me había dado un **NO** mbre comenzó a **V** estirse con rop **A** e **LE** gante y siempre estaba de buen humor. Confieso que también yo me se **N** tía muy bien. Estaba fel **I** z de poder darles a las personas gozo y felicidad c **U** mpliendo mi rol. Al me **N** os, eso er **A** lo que creía. Fue por eso que seguí interpretando a "Y **MI** r". Aun cuando la gent **E** comenzó a llama **R** me "demonio" **…** seguí **I** nterpretando a "Ymir". Aun **C** uando el **H** ombre que me había dado un nombre d **I** jo "ella me **H** a engañado"… seguí **I** nterpretando a "Y **M** ir". Porqu **E** pensé que de esa forma _podría salvarlos a todos_ , pero… a **CA** usa de mi existe **N** cia en este mund **O** la ge **N** te comenzó a lanzarme rocas. Mi **C** uerpo se volvió un símbolo _y_ fue cubierto por ellas. De cierta forma, solo somos pedazos de carne moviéndonos en círculos y **H** ac **I** endo ruido en el mundo. Nuestras vidas no _tiene_ n _un signifi_ _ **CA**_ _do es_ _ **P**_ _ecia_ _ **L**_. Es verdad. Ning **U** no. Y es por eso que pienso que es **T** e mund **O** es maravilloso. Cua **N** do abr **I** mis **O** jo **S** otra v **E** z, ha **B** í **A** una libertad **S** empitern **A**. Y estoy viva hasta el día de hoy por **QUE** sigo hacia adela **N** te desde ese punto. Sin re **M** ordimi **E** ntos. Lo que intentaba **DE** cir… siendo sincer **A** … no puedo **C** asarme todav **Í** a contigo. Tuya, Ymir»

«Trump presidente. Billete de cien ya no vale ni mier… Ichihime canon. Chica Plutonio se va. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!»

Armin no parecía muy convencido. Ni mucho menos los presentes. ¡Por la Santa Muralla Sina, patrona de los ricachones, eso era aún más disparatado! El muchachito tragó saliva, esperando una respuesta negativa. Por un lado sonaba lógico, es decir, ese señor de nombre extraño sonaba aterrador, y no tener billetes para pagar las cosas sonaba peor todavía… vivir en mundo así, por muy exterior que fuese con mares, nevadas y desiertos, parecía ser bastante aterrador. Pero, por otro lado, no sabía qué rayos significaba "ichihime", ni mucho menos quien co…mino era Chica Plutonio, así que seguía sonando disparatado de todos modos.

—Ehm… Bueno, la "C" en "Casarme" puede tomarse fonéticamente junto a la "I" de "todavía" para formar "aquí"… Pero… Creo que hay revisarla de nuevo —opinó Hange, tratando de no ser muy cruel. Después de todo, su cejudo predecesor confiaba en el carajito.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo —aportó Levi, evitando la mirada de Armin.

—Tranquilo, Armin —habló por primera vez Mikasa, con ese tono y pose bad-ass que hacía lucir su cara hermosa y seria, y hacía su bufanda ondear al viento incluso en una habitación cerrada—, confiaré en ti.

Mientras, Jean se limpiaba la mano disimuladamente en la ropa de Connie, a quien recién había notado, murmurando algo como deshacerse de su último vestigio de confianza en la humanidad.

—¿Mikasa, querrías revisarla tú? —preguntó la cuatro ojos loca, a falta de alguien más sensato. (Levi no cuenta porque su manía con la limpieza era tan grande que seguramente destrozaría la carta con lejía antes de atreverse a tocarla)

Mikasa asintió, y comenzó a leer para sí misma. No tardó ni dos minutos en descifrarla, tal era su fuerza y agilidad ackermánica, que trascendía tiempo, espacio y cualquier otra cosa que la haga más badass y atractiva para el fandom.

—Ya —avisó, enseñando la carta con sus, mejor dicho, su nota.

«Quer **I** da Hi **S** tori **A**. Ahora mismo Reiner está detrás de mí. Me está vigi **L** ando mientras escribo esta carta de amor. Es un tipo mo **L** esto, nunc **A** ca **M** bi **A**. Pero me prometió que haría **L** legar esta carta a ti. Esa vez hubiese desead **O** poder pagarle **S** por haber **M** e s **A** lvado. Lo sien **T** o por eso. Nunc **A** los escoge **R** í **A** **A** ellos an **T** es que a ti. Moriré pront **O**. Pero no me arrepiento **D** e nada. N **O** tenía nombre. Meno **S** sabía quién me dio a luz o de dónde vengo…»

Hasta ahí llegaban sus, mejor dicho su, nota.

«Isallama los matará a todos»

—¿Quién cuernos es _Isallama?_ —se preguntó Levi, un tanto irritado. No le hacía mucha gracia que un tipo con nombre raro los amenazara de muerte. Antes lo mataba él primero. Si algo haba aprendido de su tío Kenny el vaquero, era "mátalos a todos antes de que te maten a ti".

—Perdón —habló el chico tatakae, temeroso todavía del capitán—. Pero creo que es "Isayama".

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le retó el mayor, imagínense que alzando una ceja.

—Bu-bueno… no lo sé, solo lo _recordé_ —repuso con timidez.

—Tal vez sea el primer rey —intervino Connie no queriendo quedar por fuera de la trama.

—Tal vez podría ser un traidor dentro de los muros —opinó Hange.

—O el que le da las órdenes a Zeke y a Reiner —reflexionó Matemática.

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó Mikasa, procediendo a sentarse.

—Sí, creo que ha sido mucho por hoy —dijo Jean, queriendo quedar bien frente a su amada—. Tal vez deberíamos descansar y dejar esto para otro día.

—¡Pero no hay tiempo! —exclamó Eren, levantándose abruptamente— ¡Tenemos que descifrar el mensaje! ¡Encontrar la clave y luchar, luchar, luchar, luchar, luchar!

—Seguiremos mañana —le consoló Hange, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El resto del grupo se iba retirando, dejando la habitación sola.

—Pero no conseguimos averiguar quién es Isayama… —susurró, decaído.

—Tal vez sea el noveno titán.

* * *

Olvidada en la mesa, llena de borrones y tachones, la carta de Ymir quedó abierta, agitándose suavemente por el viento.

Y, debajo de todos esos manchones y tachaduras, el mensaje secreto que una vez estuvo a simple vista, quedó oculto, ignorado por completo.

«Querida Historia. Ahora mismo **Reiner** está a mi lado. Me vigila mientras escribo _esta carta_ de amor. Qué tipo tan fastidioso, nunca cambia. Pero me prometió que te entregaría esta carta. En aquel momento, me hubiese gustado pagarles por haberme salvado. Lamento eso. Nunca los habría escogido por encima de ti. Pronto estaré muerta. Pero no tengo remordimientos. No tenía nombre. Ni tampoco sabía quién me dio a luz o dónde nací. Pero sí recuerdo que era una mendiga. Un día, apareció un hombre y me dio un nombre. De ahí en adelante, todos comenzaron a llamarme "Ymir". Bien, para ti tal vez no es un nombre raro. Después, y solo por eso, recibí una cama cómoda y comida. Pero no fue solo eso. **Los** adultos simplemente decidieron arrodillarse a mis pies y adorarme. El hombre que me había dado un nombre comenzó a vestirse con ropa elegante y siempre estaba de buen humor. Confieso que también yo me sentía muy bien. Estaba feliz de poder darles a las personas gozo y felicidad cumpliendo mi rol. Al menos, eso era lo que creía. Fue por eso que seguí interpretando a "Ymir". Aun cuando la gente comenzó a llamarme "demonio"… seguí interpretando a "Ymir". Aun cuando el hombre que me había dado un nombre dijo "ella me **ha** **engañado** "… seguí interpretando a "Ymir". Porque pensé que de esa forma _podría salvarlos a todos_ , pero… a causa de mi existencia en este mundo la gente comenzó a LANZARme ROCAS. Mi cuerpo se volvió un símbolo _y_ fue cubierto por ellas. De cierta forma, solo somos pedazos de carne moviéndonos en CÍRCULOS y haciendo ruido en el mundo. Nuestras vidas no _tiene_ n _un significado especial_. Es verdad. Ninguno. Y es por eso que pienso que este mundo es maravilloso. Cuando abrí mis ojos otra vez, había una libertad sempiterna. Y estoy viva hasta el día de hoy porque sigo hacia adelante desde ese punto. Sin remordimientos. Lo que intentaba decir… siendo sincera… no puedo casarme todavía contigo. Tuya, Ymir»

«Esta carta podría salvarlos a todos. Tiene un significado especial»

«Reiner los ha engañado.»

«Lanzar rocas. Círculos»

* * *

Se supone que esto debe ser gracioso. Se supone…

—Fanfiction, 06 de enero de 2016.


End file.
